Monster Girl Quest: Chapter 3
:“~~The story so far~ The hero apprentice Luka, aiming to defeat the Monster Lord, encounters a strange monster named Alice. Traveling together with her, he eventually discovers that she is in fact the Monster Lord. But Luka decides that Alice is not a bad being. He chooses to continue traveling together with her. Finally reaching his destination, he arrived at the Monster Lord’s Castle. After defeating the Four Heavenly Knights, the Monster Lord Alice stood in his way. However, he holds back in their fight, and refuses to let Alice sacrifice herself. He realizes that the true thing blocking humans and monsters from coexisting is Ilias. At that moment, a horde of angels and artificially created monsters storm the Monster Lord’s Castle. Luka now stands before Ilias’ messengers of ruin…” - Chapter 3 Introduction Monster Girl Quest: Chapter 3 is the final piece of the Monster Girl Quest trilogy. What is known about the plot of Chapter 3 is that Luka and Alice are now fighting against a wrathful Ilias’s army, which is composed of Promestein’s chimeras, Black Alice’s archfiends/elite monsters, as well as Ilias’s own personal angel army. It is also implied that Chrome and Lily will return, as they had received aid from Promestein, as well as Chrome’s monsterpedia entry. Chrome’s return has been confirmed by a sample picture released on the website as of December 1st. It has been confirmed that Alice is partially sealed or is somehow reverted in age and power in some form of way in Chapter 3, possibly due to balancing purposes. Plot points such as Micaela’s identity and Sara’s disappearance should be resolved by the end. Story The introduction of Chapter 3 opens with Ilias' forces launching their assault over the entire world. Cut to Iliasburg, where Goblin Girl prepares to head out on her next delivery business. After receiving a lunch box from Vampire Girl, Goblin Girl heads directly to Yamatai Village and stops there for a lunch break, sharing her food with a Nekomata. Suddenly, an ominous, evil chill goes up their spines, followed by a scream from the village. The two proceed to investigate. Cut to San Ilia. The San Ilia King is reading a book to two Fairies. A soldier interrupts and reports a massive wave of unknown insect-type monsters approaching the castle. One of the fairies recognizes it to be similar to the Chimera Dryad. Cut to Sabasa Castle. Soldiers report to the Sabasa King that another wave of monsters, approximately an entire battalion (1,000 troops), as well as more than ten gigantic monsters, is heading straight for them. The king then attacks the messenger, who reveals to be vampire Carmilla. The king immediately orders evacuation and locking down the gates to prevent vampires from escaping and then confronting the approaching monsters while he goes on to hold off the vampires. Cut to Grand Noah. The Grand Noah Queen is actually pleased with how the colosseum is running. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by Dullahan and Cerberus, who sense an ominous presence, and request her to leave. After she does so, Lamiaroid shows up, and the three monsters engage battle. Cut to Grangold. The Grangold King is a bit worried with the lack of timber needed for repairs and asks Queen Ant to do something about it. However, she is already in conversation with Spider Princess. The monstrous enemy uses Gigamander to obliterate Queen Ant with ease, and the Spider Princess calls forth her brethren to devour the entire kingdom. Back at the Monster Lord’s Castle, Luka and Alice charge into the fray of monsters. Alice decides to take down the chimeras while Luka goes after the angels, as he is the only one who can harm them with Angel Halo. He manages to defeat Cupid and Valkyrie, as well as the Archangel Ariel. Deciding to go after the leader again, Alice attacks Promestein, but she uses the very same barrier placed on Queen Ant in Grangold to seal the Monster Lord, much to Luka's shock. Promestein then successfully strips Luka of the power of the Four Spirits, leaving him severely weakened. Just as she continues to oppress Luka, Tamamo with the Giganto Weapon shows up and severely crushes most of Promestein's forces, and Tamamo's aura alone is enough to scare the Chimera Beasts, prompting Promestein to order a withdrawal. Luka chases after Promestein to Remina, where a strange girl tells him the location of Promestein's secret laboratory. Luka fights off a few resistance while noticing destruction above waist height. Luka eventually encounters Promestein, along with a shrunken Alice, revealing that Tamamo had taught her how to partially break the seal. Promestein then transforms and does battle, but Luka suddenly enters Serene Mind, despite Undine being sealed; likewise Zylphe isn't working so well for Promestein either. After managing to drive back Promestein, she attempts to inject herself with a syringe, but Black Alice appears and stops her, stating that its too soon to use that "White Rabbit" injection, and Promestein disappears. Black Alice then confirms her identity as the 8th Monster Lord and reveals Ilias' plans of eradicating humanity, then disappears. Luka and the young Alice then attempt to find a way to undo Promestein's seal, but Tamamo comes crashing in and immediately reports that the entire world is under siege, by the angelic forces, including Ilias Village. Alarmed, Luka and Alice, on Galda, immediately set off to location of the very beginning of their journey. Meanwhile, Promestein awakens at the Drain Lab, meeting her fellows: La Croix, Laplace, and Lucia, fellow truth-seekers of existence despite racial differences. Promestein reports the previous events. They all assign themselves to duties before leaving. Luka finds Ilias Village in ruins, much to his wrath. Archangel Ranael taunts Luka, causing his fiery rage to break the Keepsake Ring and reveal his true, angelic form, and annihilates the Archangel. Alice explains that the ring was empowering him, rather it was keeping him in check. She then licks dirt and confirms that the villagers were teleported to Enrika. Heading there, Luka assists the defending elves from Chimera Tongue, the Angel Soldiers, and Principality Nagael, but Rapunzel shows up. Micaela appears and her aura alone is enough to completely drive Rapunzel away. After showing him the survivors, Micaela explains the entire history of Ilias and Alipheese the First and how the world came to be, as well as Luka's linage to Heinrich and Micaela's sister, Lucifina. Tamamo then arrives and explains about the seal on the Four Spirits: they were all sent back to their original locations and are being inhibited by that world-wide barrier. She also reports that Ilias is still assaulting worldwide, and then teaches Alice Word of Dispel, allowing her to temporarily regain her true form and power for just three seconds. Micaela then explains Luka about his angelic powers, then wishes him well after he rests up. Returning to Iliasburg, Luka defeats Chimera Slug, Chimera Tentacle, and Archangel Mariel, repelling all the invading forces. However, the remaining three bandits are a bit shaken up and feel a bit weak on the onslaught. Pressing on to Happiness Village, Luka defeats Chimera Medullahan whereas Queen Harpy arrives to deal with Chimera Prison, and urges Luka on to defeat Trinity. In the aftermath, Queen Harpy once again thanks Luka for his assistance and prepares for subsequent invasions. Category:Monster Girl Quest